There have previously been proposed a large number of mechanical movements for changing motion from one form to another form. Typical prior patents on this subject matter are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,097,659 and 1,553,239; and, Italian Pat. No. 358,688. These exemplify various lever-operated mechanisms for producing rotational movement, but none utilize a series of elements arranged as disclosed in this specification, which is believed by the inventor to provide for an effective utilization of the forces applied thereto.